kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
Earthan Empire
The Greater Earthan Empire, commonly called the Earthan Empire or simply the Empire was the military state that governed the Earth and several territories and virtually replaced the United Nations of Earth. Coup By December of 2104, the invasion Galaxia was conducting of the Sol System had reached Earth, and Tokyo had fallen. The Executive Council and some of Parliament's senators and representatives were evacuated to New York and it was established a provisional capital. Evin Neige, Supreme Commander, requested increased powers to have greater control of the Union Armed Forces to better combat the invasion Earth was facing. President Mahen refused stating that maintaining the civil government was needed to maintain order in this troubled time. Immediately Neige began a conspiracy with top military leaders, business leaders and national leaders, often buying them out using funds the Technocratic party were happy to give him to gain control of Earth. On December 26th Galaxia expanded the invasion to most major cities of Earth, prompting Mahen to call an emergency meeting at the UN building in New York with the leaders of Earth's nations. There Neige activated Order 104 and usurped Mahen and the Prime Minister along with most of the national leaders. Neige had the President and Prime Minister arrested to be executed quickly, but they were saved by Joseph and his group who witnessed the attack on the UN building. Even though the Executive Council managed to escape, Neige still managed to bring most of the military forces to his side through Earthan Technologies who controlled SKYNET who in turn controlled most of Earth's ships. Declaration of the Earthan Empire Neige was quick to consolidate his power, and with the Military and Economy of Earth under his hand it was simple. On the very same day of his coup, Neige declared the Earthan Empire, and dissolved the UN's power in the territories he controlled. He created a new legislature named the Imperial Parliament which in reality was a rubber stamp parliament under Neige's control through the Technocratic Party's massive majority. In space any resistance the UN Navy attempted was quickly wiped out as the more centralized, efficient and larger Federation Navy was too powerful while the UN was in administrative chaos. The UN entered a defensive position on Earth and abroad to survive, and it was simple for the Empire to overpower the UN. War Against Galaxia With the Empire under his direct control as Supreme Leader, Neige ordered a great war against Galaxia leaving his power struggle for Earth with the UN to a mere border war. Neige soon realized though that Galaxia's invading forces were far too much for the Federation and began a series of executions for his military leaders' failures. Suddenly however a mysterious man named simply Helios appeared before him stating he had direct connection with the Galaxian forces, who he explained were gods from another world who had come to Earth to purify it. He struck an accord promising to bring them on the side of the Federation if Neige would turn the victorious Federation into a system wide state that would be a theocracy adhering to the gods/Galaxians with Helios as the papal figure. Neige agreed unknowingly forming an alliance with Galaxia. Imperial Hegemony With Galaxia on its side the Empire now was essentially unstoppable. Immediately after forming this alliance, Galaxia's forces left the areas they had taken over except for Japan, essentially transferring control of them to the Federation. Neige created a theocratic state now based on a new religion which Helios propagated, who himself became the spiritual leader of. Not having access to Japan and Tokyo for reasons not explained to him, Neige decided to place the capital of the Empire in New York, creating the Federation Tower and cementing his power. Neige now turned his sights on the UN, and with the help of Galaxia quickly devastated the UN's forces, destroying any hopes of the UN regaining control. Any hopes for the UN now rested in Joseph's group, who's ODS weapons and mysterious key were the only true challenge to Galaxia's forces. Neige began a tremendous search for the elusive group. Territory At its height the Earthan Empire controlled a vast majority of the Earth's territory and a majority of the planets of the Sol System. Exceptions included pieces of the Americas and Africa and sizable chunks of the Lunar Republic. The only planets to never be under control of the Earthan Empire at some point were Mars and Saturn, although both fell victim to heavy blockades. The rest of Sol's worlds became "Imperial States" which were protectorates that functioned as puppet governments under the central Imperial government on Earth, they were either forcibly occupied by Earth or handed to the Empire by Corunas after their invasion. The Imperial State of Jupiter was the Empire's most important protectorate as its massive supplies of Helium-3 were funneled to Earth during the war. The Imperial States included: -the Imperial State of Mercury -the Imperial State of Venus -the Imperial State of Jupiter -the Imperial State of Uranus -the Imperial State of Neptune -the Imperial State of Pluto Other planetoids and moons that were territories of the original planetary governments were mostly ignored by the Empire as it busied itself with the war on Earth. This allowed these territories to become havens for the United Nations and the Resistance movements of the respective planets. Relations with other planets Almost immediately after its formation the remaining planetary governments and the remaining representatives of the occupied worlds labeled Neige's regime as illegitimate and pledged their support for the UN. For a while the Empire ignored the other worlds, deciding to focus mainly on the remaining forces in space loyal to the UN. Once Galaxia and the Federation allied however the Empire blockaded most of the remaining worlds allowing Galaxia to wreak havoc upon them. The Empire also occupied the Sol Union essentially terminating any influence it had and leaving the worlds of Sol on their own. With the other worlds of Sol either weakened or completely subjugated by the Galaxian invasion, the Empire was quick to establish puppet regimes throughout the worlds, these puppet states would become part of the Empire as protectorates of Earth. Military The Imperial Armed Forces, with the Imperial Army, Imperial Air Force and Imperial Armada were the combined military forces Neige established after seizing control of Earth and most of its military. With over half of the UN's navy taken, the Imperial Armed Forces for most of the Great Solar War were the largest military power. Economy When formed the Earthan Empire inherited almost all of the economic assets the old United Nations controlled, such as its resources and companies. At its beginning the Earthan Empire maintained a powerful and prosperous economy that with it overpowered the other planets of Sol along with its military. Legalizing the extraction and use of fossil fuels once more the Empire managed to even further its economy and gave full control to its companies over the nations of Earth mainly Earthan Technologies. When the Earthan Civil War became a full open war however and the Earthan Resistance successfully attacked imperial economic assets the Empire's economy began to falter and crack. As its economy weakened and immense spending projects such as Centrum Imperium drained the Empire's economy further living standards dropped, social unrest grew and the tight control corporations had over the nations only strengthened. Government The Earthan Empire was de jure described as a federal constitutional monarchy and commonly hinted as a temporary and transitional system, although the term "Empire" and terms relating to it were strongly hinted at being permanent fixtures of Earth's government. In reality however the Empire was an authoritarian military controlled dictatorship governed by the Technocratic party and at the mercy of its self-described emperor; Evin Neige. The Empire also displayed many fascist elements through the political representation of corporations and systematic racism. The Imperial Constitution which was a slightly reworded version of the United Nations constitution, had little oversight over the actions of the government and seldom referenced. The Imperial Diet, which in the constitution and government itself was described as a the supreme law making body of the Empire, was nothing more than a rubber stamp parliament that Emperor Neige used to enact his will under a legal façade in the early days of the Empire.